Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) typically have heat-generating components such as, but not limited to, Central Processing Units (CPUs), Graphics Processing Units (GPUs), memory units (e.g., Double Data Rate (DDR) memory units), wireless communication devices (e.g., Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) devices, Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) devices, and the like), Global Positioning Systems (GPSs), Power Management Integrated Circuits (PMICs), Image Signal Processors (ISPs), cameras, sensors, batteries, and the like. The heat-generating components of the UAVs can generate a considerable amount of heat that may affect the operation of those components or other components of the UAV. Thus thermal management for UAVs can pose significant challenges, especially in certain environments of use. For example, high junction (e.g., chip/electronics) temperature, high ambient temperature (e.g., 40° C. on a hot day), thermal radiation from the sun, and the like are some factors that can substantially raise the temperature of a UAV. In addition, skin temperature (e.g., exterior contact temperature) also poses a major design constraint because designers and manufacturers typically request a maximum allowable skin temperature that is between 45° C. to 55° C., so that a user can comfortably touch and hold the UAV.
Traditional active solutions such as external fans and internal blowers consume power, add weight to the UAV, require maintenance, and often fail to achieve the desired results. Further, the traditional active solutions are unreliable, costly, space-inefficient, and noisy. Moisture, dust, and other contaminants can be introduced into the enclosed space of the UAV by fans and blowers, which can cause damage to sensitive electronic components enclosed in the UAV. In addition, the traditional active solutions constitute additional points of potential failure. Once the fans and/or blowers fail, the UAV can quickly overheat, leading to device shutdown, permanent electrical, permanent thermo-mechanical failure, and/or the like.